


Marry Me (Forever)

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (v surprising with that title i know), Fluff, Future Fic, Immortal Alec (implied), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Sappy, Sweet, af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Alec rectifies a dereliction from a year ago.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 34
Kudos: 276





	Marry Me (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> omg. i had honestly given up on this fic lol but here it is, for better or for worse. i'm very unconfident about it so pls be nice if it sucks haha. anyway. this'll be my last fic for this year (regretting all of past!ralf's life choices for making that decision) and i hope to pick up posting on the 4th. until then enjoy the festive season with your loved ones and see you on the flipside ;)

Magnus burrows deeper into the blanket Alec carefully draped around them. It's a cold and stormy evening so they've curled up on the large couch inside, the wind a soothing hum against the icy glass. Alec's hand traces idly over Magnus's spine and he settles his head in the crook of Alec's neck, feeling content and safe and like he never wants to move again.

It's been a lovely day. Alec asked him to clear his schedule for the afternoon and picked him up for a late lunch at a fancy restaurant. He must have made reservations weeks before but when Magnus asked about it he merely smiled, a touch smug. Magnus bit back a smile of his own at Alec's playfulness.

After lunch Alec directed him to a secluded beach at the southwestern coast of Spain, barely more than a tiny bay in the side of a mountain. The ground was more rock than sand, glinting white in the last rays of the sun while Alec told him how he visited this place during the first and last vacation of his childhood. They'd been hiking through the mountains then, to hone their skills in a foreign environment when Izzy discovered the place, goading him and Jace to join her in an unsactioned swim break. Maryse had been less than impressed when she found them half an hour later, splashing each other with water, mission forgotten.

With the lure of a warming charm Magnus convinced Alec to rekindle that fond memory and after that they sat on the shore and watched the sun set. When they'd returned to the loft Alec fixed them a couple martinis, a skill he'd dutifully perfected over the past year. He's gotten so good at it that Magnus can't distinct them from his own anymore.

Remembering Alec's pleased smile when he said as much sparks warmth in Magnus's heart and he brushes a kiss against Alec's collarbone. “I really appreciate the effort you poured into today.”

“Yeah?” Alec breathes into his hair.

“Of course,” Magnus answers, fingers squeezing Alec's softly. “So I really hate to say this, but you messed up the dates. Our wedding anniversary is tomorrow, not today.”

A few months ago Alec inquired about what Magnus imagined for their anniversary. Magnus teased him if he wanted to spy on the competition but as it turned out his schedule-loving Shadowhunter just wanted to make sure that they didn't prepare surprises for each other that wouldn't align time-wise. Magnus jokingly proposed to draw straws to determine who'd get the honor of planning their first anniversary but Alec agreed so earnestly that Magnus didn't have the heart to correct that misunderstanding. Alec won and while Magnus still isn't entirely sure that he didn't cheat, the knowledge that Alec is so intent on romancing him any chance he can get never fails to make his heart throb.

Alec chuckles, his exhale tickling Magnus's hair. “Oh, I'm aware and I have a little something in store for tomorrow. But since you brought it up... there _is_ a reason for today.”

Magnus straightens a bit so he can see Alec's face. A small smile plays on his lips and he's got that glint in his eyes that he always gets when he can't wait to see Magnus's reaction to one of his surprises. He catches Magnus's gaze, his smile broadening. “You remember the battle of Alicante?”

It's not what Magnus expects him to say at all. Of course he remembers the battle. He could never forget the day he almost fell for his father's lies, the day he reunited with Alexander after he thought he'd lost him, the day he resigned himself to never seeing him again.

“I'll never regret what happend that day,” Alec says, lifting his hand so the light catches on his wedding ring, and Magnus remembers the desperation he felt then, the devastating need to form a connection with Alec before he said goodbye to him forever. “But I still can't believe that you beat me to proposing.”

That startles a laugh from Magnus, and Alec joins him. “I had the Lightwood ring at the ready days in advance and you still got there first,” he emphasizes.

“Well, you know what they say,” Magnus teases, leaning in to plant a kiss on Alec's cheek. “You snooze, you lose.”

Alec pouts for a moment before he shuffles, retracting something from his pocket. Magnus's breath catches when he sees a black velvety ringbox. It's instinct, even though the rational corner of his mind whispers to him that they are already married and there's no need to feel so affected. Something about the simple elegance of the box and all it represents just goes right under Magnus's skin and lodges itself in his throat.

“I want to do it properly this time.” Alec turns towards him without detangling them, his right hand still interlaced with Magnus's left. He watches Magnus for a few heartbeats and the sheer adoration in his eyes warms Magnus's cheeks.

“The past year has been the best of my life. Despite all the disasters,” he adds, his lips twitching, “because I met you. I never thought I could share my life with someone the way I wanted to but I do now. And it's better than anything I could have ever imagined. Because it's you.”

Magnus swallows and wills his eyes not to betray him.

“I never want to be without you,” Alec continues. “I can't imagine a life without you in it and I hope that I never have to.” He flips the box open, revealing the familiar shape of the Lightwood ring.

The ring isn't to Magnus's taste objectively, too clunky and angular to fit in with the elegance of his other jewelry. But it's a part of who Alec is, of his family and his pride, and Magnus longs to wear it on his finger, to feel the cool metal on his skin and to show the world that they belong together.

“I know this is nothing more than a formality. The ring is already yours. But I still want to ask.” Magnus tears his gaze away from the ring and focuses back on Alec who's already watching him, taking him in for a long moment. The devotion in his eyes is like a soft caress on Magnus's soul, and Magnus feels entirely seen. “Will you marry me?”

 _Yes_ , Magnus wants to say but his voice deserts him. All he can do is nod.

Alec smiles, bright and happy and tender around the edges. Like he was ever going to receive a different answer.

He slips the ring onto Magnus's right hand and the sight of his initial rings spelling out MLB feels like coming home after a long day. This is real. He's married to the love of his life and no one can take that away from him. Nothing can change that. This is _real_.

Despite his best efforts a tear escapes his eyes but he can't mind, not when Alec pulls him into the sweetest of kisses.

~ ~ ~

It becomes tradition after that. Every year on the day before their anniversary Alec proposes to him.

“Three years ago I asked for your hand for the first time...”

“We met a decade ago...”

“We've been married for half my life now...”

“On this day fifty-three years ago...”

“We've been married for a century now...”

“...fighting alongside you has showed me that I don't have to do everything alone because you're with me every step of the way...”

“...you're the best thing I've ever had and I hope to keep you forever...”

“...I still can't believe sometimes that you're mine...”

“...you are my heart, my soul, my everything...”

“...imagining my life without you is impossible...”

“...sharing your happiness is the greatest gift...”

“...there's no one I'd rather have as my companion, my confident, my soulmate...”

“...will you do me the honor...”

“...will you make me the happiest man...”

“...will you grant me this wish...”

“...will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Of course.”

“Yes, Alexander. Always.”

(Magnus cries every single time.)


End file.
